


谋士与国王

by ha_zc



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, nereko
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_zc/pseuds/ha_zc
Summary: 打cp名的时候竟然找不到King Nereus，难过……你们都不喜欢红毛国王吗！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 媚拉他爹和维科。不算是个连贯的故事，就当是电影剧情展开吧。1-2是煽情，3-4来吃肉

1.  
Nereus第一次见到Vulko的时候，他还不是King Nereus，只是个预备王储。太过年轻，甚至还不会在水中控制自己的一头红发。

“这是Nuidis Vulko，他以后会成为整个海洋里最优秀的智者。”别人这么介绍说。  
Nereus把自己藏在其他王储中间，小心又仔细地观察这个和自己差不多大的孩子，有点羡慕地看着他整齐的发髻，然后吐出一朵泡泡，看着Vulko一本正经的脸在泡泡后面鼓成一个奇怪的样子。

“他们怎么都走开了？”  
Nereus在一丛珊瑚间游来游去，所有的小鱼都躲开他的手指，这让他很丧气。他问漂浮在珊瑚丛最顶上的Vulko。  
“您是王室，它们敬畏您。”  
“那么你呢？”Nereus往上浮了浮，他的头发又长了点，绑辫子的金丝绳早就不知道飘到哪里去了。  
Vulko低头看了看那张被红发遮盖的脸，他正在修行，按理应该凝神静气。可Vulko毕竟也还是个孩子，他伸出手指拨了拨几乎飘到鼻子前面的那团红色卷发，Nereus的眼睛在它们后面亮了起来，他的眉毛乱得像觅食的海葵。  
Nereus咧了咧嘴，那甚至不算是一个笑容，但是Vulko知道它是。

他教导Nereus如何控制头发，让它们乖乖地飘在脑后，看上去整洁庄严，还不会妨碍视线。Nereus很努力了，但是还差一点点，Vulko用一根细小的珊瑚，帮着Nereus把一大把红发束在脑后，这样他只要管住碎发就可以了。  
“如果连和你说话都不敢，我以后怎么辅佐王族。”Vulko终于回答他。  
“那你以后会成为我的谋士吗？”Nereus浮到和Vulko一样高，他看到光点在Vulko露出来的脖子上轻轻晃动，想伸出手指去按一下。  
“我以后会成为亚特兰蒂斯的谋士。”

Nereus扬了扬下巴，他用那种被训练出来的，皇室才配拥有的高傲姿态，落下眼皮，从睫毛缝里瞅了眼Vulko。他正抬头看他，发丝一根都不乱，表情温和又坚定。Nereus因为Vulko最终会属于别人而嫉妒，他任由红发在额头前面飘动，把自己的眼睛藏起来。  
“哦。”  
他说，咧开一个笑容。  
Vulko脖子上的光斑动了动，他不喜欢Nereus的笑容。

 

多年以后。  
“国王万岁！”  
“Arthur万岁！”

Vulko目送Orm被带走，他的眼睛穿过人群，穿过护卫和战场，落在那个红发国王的脸上。如果用陆地上的动物来比喻的话，Nereus是整个海洋里最狡猾的狐狸，他正在为Arthur和自己的女儿哈哈大笑。  
Vulko冷静地看着他，这个曾经连自己的头发都管理不好的红发王储，才是真正的赢家。不管是Arthur还是Orm赢，Nereus都不会有半分损失。  
Vulko不由问自己，如果当初他去当Nereus的谋士，是不是能多一个勇敢机敏的盟友，就像Mera一样。

他突然停住了。

Nereus此时正侧身调动军队，他远远看到Arthur的军师愣了神，目光不由自主停留在他脸颊的皱纹上，还有若隐若现的光洁的发髻上。  
“Nereus把Mera交给了我……”Vulko几乎在发抖，“他把最珍贵的女儿交给我。这个老狐狸怎么会不知道Mera一直和我在一起？他又怎么会看不清她到底爱谁！”  
Vulko慢慢抬起头，Nereus正看着他，Vulko真的发起抖来。Nereus朝着他这边咧了咧嘴，这甚至都算不上是一个微笑。

但是Vulko知道它是。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
Mera带Arthur去沉船时，跟他说贵族不去那里。但是天晓得是不是她爸小时候带她去过，所以她才会想到去那里藏身。Mera的性子有多少遗传她爸的可不好说，老狐狸Nereus现在端得比谁都高。  
Vulko第一次看到Mera在那张大桌子前面研究图纸的时候，仿佛看到了Nereus。

 

当年还是个半大孩子的Nereus王储，时不时地就乔装改扮往只有低等鱼才去的海沟底下跑。听说陆地上的人类孩子几乎人人都有个秘密基地，类似于树屋山洞什么的，于是他就给自己找了艘沉船当秘密基地。他偷偷摸摸搬来了练习用的剑，水母做成的摔跤垫，从很小的时候就开始收集的海沟国怪物的牙齿，之类的。  
Nereus没想要去告诉Vulko，他忍得很辛苦，嘴巴牢牢闭着。但是当有一天，Vulko和他说，他一直修行的地方不知道怎么的住进一大家子小螃蟹时，Nereus自告奋勇带着Vulko去了他的秘密基地。

“你不能说出去。”Nereus停下来转过身说。  
“我不说出去。”Vulko允诺。  
“我可以命令你的。”Nereus抬起下巴，他想摆出庄严的派头。  
可是明明就在十几分钟前，他简直像个商贩子一样一直怂恿着Vulko：“跟我去看看”“就一眼”“我谁都没告诉”。  
“我可以不听的。”  
Vulko撇了他一眼，从他身边游了过去，随手拉了一把，Nereus赶忙游到前头去带路。

Vulko喜欢这里。

Atlanna女王总和他说人类的事情，她说他们愚笨粗鲁，但是有一些很有趣。Vulko在还没有腐烂的木桌和柱子之间游来游去，好奇地去看放在角落的几只大贝壳，Nereus的宝贝牙齿就在里面。  
Vulko根本没想告密来着，“Nereus藏了好多海沟族的牙齿”，这句话要是在哪堂课上说出来，一定会给Nereus招来很多麻烦。他没想说来着。  
但是Nereus却先了一步，他主动贿赂，下了血本要把Vulko招安。  
“这里，三分之一给你。”他说。  
Vulko不解地看着他，他还什么都没有说呢。  
“给你一颗……两颗。不能多了。”Nereus继续说，焦躁地游过来游过去。  
谁都想不到堂堂王储其实是个小气鬼，Vulko在心里笑开了花。他转了个圈，带起一团水泡，从船底一直往上浮，穿过层层的木板。  
Nereus跟在后面，紧张兮兮的，“你可不能太贪心了！”

“这是他们的桅杆，”Vulko浮到最高的地方，往下看船已经变得很小，船头有一只倒栽进沙土的断臂石头人，“人类在这里，到那里，”他指着，Nereus随着他的手指头看，“绑上很大很大的布匹，用植物织成的，上面涂上粘粘的油，那些也是从植物里榨出来的。海上只要起了风，就会把这些布，吹到全部鼓起来。”  
“鼓起来……”Nereus满脸新鲜地听着。  
“对，鼓起来，这船就能在水面上游得飞快。”  
海洋里的贵族们对人类一无所知，在他们心里，人类只比海沟族们好那么一点点。大概只有很少的几个，比如Atlanna，比如Vulko，会对他们产生好奇。Nereus站在桅杆最高的地方，可以看到远处的光桥，它变得那么细小，就像浅海处射入水中的光线一样。Nereus朝Vulko招招手，让他过来。  
“我还要那个。”Vulko指着那个倒栽葱的石头人。

Nereus花了点功夫把那个石头人给挖出来，他还不能很好的控水，只有蛮力。  
那是个男人，本该是眼睛的地方，蒙着一块布，准确说，是用石头雕成的布。  
“为什么？”Nereus问。  
“可能他害怕。”  
“他害怕什么？”  
“害怕大海？”Vulko也不懂。

Vulko想多了解人类，他拜访了很多小商贩，还去了低等海怪负责的垃圾堆，他在海沟里寻找沉船，把看起来有用的东西一个个都搬出来。Nereus此时能勉强能控制住一个箱子大小体积的水，Vulko就把书啊画啊都放进去。Nereus送给他的三分之一，很快就被人类的东西给放满了，然后慢慢侵占了王储的那个三分之二。

Vulko和Nereus的秘密基地后来还发生过什么？  
不管发生了什么，他们一定一起打过路过的海怪，一定救过受伤的章鱼，也一起努力完善避水术。他们肯定从人类那里学到很多东西，包括一些在课堂上不会教授的东西，比如他们多半从书里读到了什么叫做爱情，因为皇室只有政治联姻，他们不谈感情。  
但是他们都躲不过。

Vulko对于沉船的最后记忆，是Nereus大婚那天，他参加完典礼后，从属于Nereus的后来都归了他的那个三分之二里找出了藏了很久了的，只有人类才会酿的烈酒。  
Vulko喝醉了，他砸坏了属于他的三分之一，另外三分之二的避水术也随之失去了法力。先是那些书，它们飘到半空里，水化开了上面的字迹，然后是那些瓶瓶罐罐，最后是那个蒙眼的男人。Vulko想他不一定是害怕大海，他什么都怕，又什么都不能说，所以只好蒙上眼睛。  
Vulko浮到桅杆顶端，从那里可以看到光桥，就像一束光线。桅杆渐渐歪倒了，沉船彻底塌了，翻起了海底的泥沙，从下面开始往上冒。Vulko捂住眼睛，据说，人类在痛苦的时候会流眼泪。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
*Nereus和Orm联手前一天

这颗星球上，超过70%是海洋。Nereus拥有仅次于亚特兰蒂斯的疆域，拥有七国中最强的兵力，却独独不能拥有Nuidis Vulko。

 

海沙从这一段开始，越发细腻，在水流的打磨下呈现出柔和的色泽。会发光的虾子们被安置在沙地两侧，每当海水涌动时，也就是有人经过时，脚下就会生出光带，把来访者引往泽贝尔的宫殿。  
除了Mera，根本没人会来这里，整座宫殿几乎是空的，卫兵们只需要在距离门廊很远的地方站岗，因为没人敢招惹King Nereus。和Mera不同，他的红发下仿佛涌动着愤怒，或者说，仿佛永远都涌动着薄怒，你完全不知道自己是不是下一刻就会踢到铁板，接下来，这只红色巨兽又岂止是把你生吞了那么简单。  
只要是上了点年纪的亚特兰蒂斯居民，大约都知道Nereus是怎么得到王位的。泽贝尔几乎都是武者，出了名的骁勇善战，Nereus不是顺位继承人，能活下来已是相当不易。谁都没想到当年个头最小的圆鼻头竟然能坐上王位，且除了女儿没有其他继承人，没有兄弟，没有姻亲。先如今，Mera即将成为Orm的未婚妻，Nereus和他的王座根本就是牢牢黏在一起了。

“Orm的意思是，咸水国的‘鱼头’就不用在仪式上拿出来了。好歹你是在嫁女儿，何况和它们有仇的也该是亚特兰蒂斯。”  
Vulko的声音从最远那头响了起来，他正背着手停在原地，在地板上留下一块圆形的阴影。他仿佛好奇似的看着宫殿里的摆设，事实上根本没有什么摆设，只有故人样貌的巨大雕像，拄着剑、低着头。  
“Mera从来没拿你当外人。”Nereus难得没有挺直胸背，他用手托着下巴，懒洋洋地陷在王座里。  
“所以我为她重新挑选了头冠，Queen Atlanna还有一副别致的珊瑚耳环，其他好东西可以留到婚礼。”Vulko一边说着一边慢悠悠往前游，他脚下的阴影顿了顿才跟上来，是一群极小的霓虹色的鱼。  
“你觉得我安排得不好？”Nereus抬起眼皮。  
他长得不和气，至少，Vulko总觉得记忆中的Nereus是和气的。他常常怀疑，到底是自己健忘还是根本就认错了人。那个Nereus去哪里了？是不是沉在哪个海沟里？  
“至少我不会那么着急向Orm炫耀，”Vulko已经游到近前，Nereus抬起头，他孤单一人，眼里只有Vulko，“以后有的是机会。”  
“我以为你会质问我竟然用自己的女儿联姻。”Nereus挥挥手，鱼儿们快速溜走了，Vulko的影子在水里微微漂荡，伸手都抓不住的那种。  
“这也是目前最好的办法了。”他说，甚至低一低头表示赞同。  
Nereus的胡子动了动，Vulko总是对的。  
“Orm还让你来干嘛？”他问。  
“没了。”  
“那你要走？”  
“我总觉得自己该提醒你，可又想到你是Nereus，我能考虑到的你绝不会漏掉。我该说什么呢？别忘了那是你女儿？别忘了那是Orm？”  
Nereus只是咧咧嘴。  
“是什么让你变成这样？”Vulko从不吞吞吐吐。  
“是他们。”  
Nereus努努嘴，Vulko转身去看那些雕像，他们也看着他。

他本没有那么蠢的，警惕心大概都喂了鱼。  
Vulko再转回身时，Nereus已经近在眼前，他贴得很近，近到让Vulko手臂上的鳞片都竖了起来。Nereus没有看他，他只是在Vulko转回头时更加紧紧贴着他，手臂贴着手臂，Vulko几乎靠在他胸口。Nereus抬头看那些雕像，沉着脸，紧抿的嘴唇拉出凶狠的弧度。  
“就是他们。”他指控。  
“你本可以……”  
“我本可以怎么？本可以手下留情？本可以网开一面？”Nereus低头问他，Vulko只觉得耳朵嗡嗡的，连胸口都发闷，“那我现在应该是咸水国大门口的一具白骨。”  
Vulko忍不住转过身。Nereus却只是贴着他的后背，他的手甚至只是规矩地轻轻搭在Vulko手肘上。  
“或许该感谢你，Mera不用经历你所经历过的一切。”Vulko清清嗓子。  
“是的。”  
“但是你还是把她当作了筹码。”  
“我们都知道，”Nereus把头凑到Vulko耳边，看到他耳廓动了动，不由地提起嘴角，“Mera绝不是乖乖听话的公主。”  
Vulko不敢动，他觉得雕像都在看他。  
“她是我的女儿，你的学生，泽贝尔的战士。Vulko，整个海洋里，不会有比Mera更出色的了，她是注定要当亚特兰蒂斯女王的。”  
Vulko猛地转过身，他几乎以为Nereus知道了一切，或许他根本从头到尾就……Nereus歪歪头，似乎在嘲笑他竟然看轻了自己。

然后他终于放肆了起来。  
Nereus的手从Vulko的手肘移到他的肩头，一直伸到他的脑后，轻轻握住Vulko的发髻，把他的头往自己这边带了带。Nereus垂下眼，这个距离，没有比接吻更适合的了，于是他就顺从了一切。  
Vulko只觉得自己的脸被一团火盖住了，他有点稀里糊涂的，又什么都明白，他心口发慌，那些雕像还在看着。Nereus亲吻他，用嘴唇和牙齿，渐渐就有点着急了，仿佛变年轻了一样。Vulko手脚僵硬地被他困在怀里，Nereus的手和记忆里的一样大，他本来捏着他的后颈，但很快地，手指一路滑向Vulko的耳后，摸到了藏在里面的腮。然后，这个泽贝尔的王，竟然下作地、仿佛个臭不要脸的流氓一样，把半个指肚塞进了腮片与腮片的缝隙里。  
Vulko只觉得一阵火从脚底直接轰地一下窜了上来，脑子轰轰得什么都听不见看不见。他猛地把Nereus往后一推，国王踉跄了一下，手指从湿润柔软的缝隙里滑了出来。Vulko满脸通红，在巨大雕像们的凝视下，在Nereus贪婪的饥饿的注视下，剧烈地喘着气。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
Vulko甚至想咒骂Nereus，诅咒他的鲁莽、下作，诅咒他的阴茎和人类的一样小。Vulko好歹还是忍住了，他现在只觉得心神荡漾，Nereus就站在对面，他不得不捏紧拳头，免得自己伸手去拉他一把。

突然，所有的光源都灭了，只有地板隐隐发出亮光。那些雕像们往上退入黑暗，却仿佛在更近地地方瞧着他们。  
Nereus游过来，不怕死地抓住Vulko的胳膊，用了点力道，把他往自己这边带。Vulko可以拒绝的，就像之前很多年一样，他可以轻松说出那个“不”字，反正Nereus根本不能拿他怎么样，但他还是踉踉跄跄地被Nereus带着往宫殿的深处去。水都退了，战衣在皮肤上收紧。

Nereus把Vulko引向王座的背后，就像他以前做过的那样。雕像们在黑暗里，他们瞧不见那里，Nereus变态地觉得那里比寝宫更好。  
Vulko的脸直发烫，Nereus把他推倒在角落里，动作粗鲁地仿佛在推敌人。但是他摸向他脸颊的手确实极轻的，好像担心碰坏了什么一样。Nereus低头吻了吻他的颧骨，手指往后插入Vulko的头发里，这次他毫无廉耻地直接把几根手指头都塞进了Vulko的腮里，转头咬了咬他的耳朵。身下的人剧烈地反抗着，他像鱼一样弹起腰背，企图挣脱。Nereus用力压着他，手指灵活地轻柔地抚摸着腮片的每一条缝隙。直到Vulko紧握拳头的手颤抖着伸过来，贴着他的肩膀，用力把Nereus拉向自己。他要他贴着他，一丝缝隙也没有地贴着他。

Nereus小的时候常常觉得海豚们荒唐，它们彼此追逐，用鼻子拱对方的泄殖腔，近乎不要脸。  
但是他后来自己也这样。

Vulko咬着嘴唇，Nereus不用看也知道他咬着嘴唇，他用力握着Nereus的手，企图让自己不要发出可怕的声音。但是那又有什么用呢？  
Nereus用鼻子蹭着Vulko的泄殖腔，入口湿润、发红、肿胀，都是因为他。因为他褪去了这位让人敬畏的谋士的所有衣物，他拉开了他的发髻，他用嘴唇亲吻露出来的皮肤，用胡须磨蹭他的胸口。Nereus像个老练的屌客一样，撩起Vulko所有的情欲，并且让他迷失在里面。  
Nereus抬头吻上Vulko因为用力仰头露出来的脖子，含糊地说着什么，他自己也听不清。他的手指在下面，推了推Vulko从泄殖腔里探出的阴茎，全当是打了个招呼，然后把自己的大拇指，塞进了已经完全打开的，温热蠕动着的缝隙里。  
Vulko弹了起来，他用力吸着气，在Nereus吻上他嘴唇的时候发出呜咽声。他没法管住自己，已经完全沉迷的Vulko无法控制地往前送着自己的下身，在Nereus的大拇指上，操着自己。

Nereus收回手，解开自己的衣服。Vulko凑了上来，像骑他的坐骑一样骑到了他的身上。谋士的头发湿漉漉地垂了下来，遮住了一部分的脸颊，他看起来几乎和年轻时一样，Nereus永远不会忘记Vulko的眼睛，和他嘴唇边倔强的纹路，整个海洋都干涸了他也不会忘记。  
Vulko双手捧着Nereus巨大的昂扬的阴茎，这位王的泄殖腔红得像他的头发一样，Vulko抚摸着阴茎上突起的纹路，完全没有注意到自己正在磨蹭Nereus的大腿。他的腿上有闭合的鳞片，就像手臂上的那些一样，它们在皮肤上隆起成规律的纹路，泄殖腔刚好磨蹭在这些上面。于是它打得更开了，从Nereus的角度几乎可以看到里面鲜嫩的肉，而Vulko则觉得从头发上滴下的水全部都汇集到那里了，温热得他直发抖。

Nereus伸手抓住了Vulko的胯，好像怕他临阵脱逃一样。他盯着为他敞开的泄殖腔，抬头看向已经神色迷茫的谋士，Nereus早说过了，禁欲只会让欲望更强烈，他简直比海豚还要浪荡。他凑上去亲吻Vulko的肩膀，阴茎紧紧贴着他的阴茎擦过去，谋士吸着气，呻吟已经压不住了。Nereus往前挺着胯，一次又一次，让阴茎的头部每一次都擦过泄殖腔，但就是不进去。  
他阴险狡诈不是吗？他诡计多端不是吗？

Vulko睁开眯着的眼睛，他的睫毛湿漉漉的，眼眶上未干的水渍在黑暗里泛着光。他知道国王要什么，他别的什么都得不到，只能在每次性事的时候勉强他。但Vulko其实是心甘情愿的，他什么都不能给他，至少还能做到这个。他用嘴唇碰了碰Nereus的胡子，后者连忙吻住他，舌头搅着他。Vulko微微抬起身体，他抓住Nereus的阴茎，它现在比刚才更大了，要不是他尝试过可能会害怕的。Vulko抓住它往下面带，他塌下腰弓起后背，自己的手指先碰到了泄殖腔的入口，他喘了一声，Nereus把它们给吞了。然后他感觉到，自己的泄殖腔仿佛有了自主意识一样，它碰到了Nereus巨大的龟头，入口充着血，滴着水，连忙把它吞了进去。

天翻地覆，简直是天翻地覆。  
Vulko恨Nereus撤走海水，否则的话，水就能托着他，而不是像现在这样，连体重都在帮倒忙，以便Nereus可以把阴茎捅到更深的地方去。他本来想骑着它而已，但是忘了在和Nereus的事情上，每一桩每一件几乎都不能如自己所愿。Vulko认命地、实际上是配合地用手勾着自己的膝盖窝，Nereus离他那么近，他每一次插到最深都会吻他一记，他的胸腔里都会发出闷响。Vulko简直像和一头巨兽在交配，这个想法让他涨红了脸，泄殖腔领会了一般收缩得更紧，它吞吐着，激动地冒着体液。  
Nereus直起身体，把头发往后撸，他看起来野蛮又性感，扔掉王的外衣他几乎是另一个人。他把摊在角落的Vulko用力拉起来，阴茎差点从泄殖腔滑出去，他把它塞回去，甚至还塞进一根手指头。谋士叫了出来，随后气愤地咬了一口王的手指。Nereus摸了摸Vulko摇摇晃晃的，滴滴答答的阴茎，双手伸到他的后背，托着他，然后开始把他往自己的阴茎上撞。  
撞进去，像个战士一样！Nereos要疯了，Vulko的每一个反映他都看得清清楚楚，他都记在心里，越是这样他越是想发疯，因为Vulko不属于他，他永远没有办法站在他身边。

时间在这里几乎不作数，当大厅里的光源再度亮起的时候，水重新回来了。它们的轰隆声掩盖了Vulko激烈的叫喊，但是盖不住Nereus在他耳边絮叨的爱语。喷涌的体液被海水冲淡，Nereus还在往Vulko身体里撞击，他得确保他都吞下去了，用他红肿的泄殖腔吞下所有的精液。性事只是一个标志，Nereus悲惨地只能用这个来标记自己的爱人，让他记着他，让他的身体记着他。Vulko每一次游动时，都会有精液被挤出来，Nereus只要想到这个就十分满足。

谋士已经在摸索自己的衣服了，国王还埋头在他的身下，他舔着性事结束后缓缓收拢的泄殖腔，它们敏感地跃跃欲试，仿佛已经准备好下一次纳入了。Vulko推开Nereus，后者游到他背后，在Vulko忙着穿衣的时候，用手反复摸着那条缝隙。Nereus依依不舍，他每次都这样，因为Vulko总是不肯留下，他总要离开。

“明天我是不是可以看场好戏？”Nereus终于套上自己的衣服，他游回王座，看着Vulko绑起发髻，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“Orm没告诉我他要做什么。”  
“肯定会有的。”  
Vulko没有多说什么，他的话带到了，该劝的也劝了，要“做”的也都做了。Nereus没有穿好上衣，Vulko打心底想要摸摸他健壮的胳膊，甚至挂在上面一辈子不离开。但是他属于亚特兰蒂斯，他有一辈子的责任要担。

光带引导着Vulko离开，刚才的鱼儿们也回来了，它们聚成一个圈，就好像有个人还站在那里一样。  
Nereus靠到椅背上，抬头看着那些雕像们。  
“看什么看？”他说，“他又不会留下。从不。”


End file.
